


Christmas Memories With You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [37]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Bucky can't remember the past, but he can make sure these days are ones to remember.





	Christmas Memories With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



> This is for bradygirl_12 who asked for 'Steve/Bucky, memories'.

Bucky rested his chin on his knees, trying to focus on the memory in his head. He'd just dreamed about it, clear as a bell it was, but when he woke up, it had retreated. He'd come up here, away from the noise of the palace hoping that it would come back if he just gave it room.

Nothing yet.

It had been a good one. Him and Steve in their own apartment. It'd been when the factories were slowly starting to employ people again; he'd gotten a job at one, building engines for the war in Europe. They had enough fuel to keep it warm for Steve, but they had been curled up together in their shared bed. The quilt over them keep it almost humid and they'd been exchanging kisses, soft and slow and with no rush. They had nowhere to be except later to see Bucky's family. For now, though, it was just them. Their own hours with food for breakfast and a warm space and plenty of ruckus from the kids in the building to cover any noises they might make.

Stupid brain. Stupid memories.

He just wanted...

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew what happened in the memory; that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to remember the feeling of Steve's body in his arms. The softness of his lips. How he'd trembled. The smell of food cooking. The sounds that Steve had made. The bright blue of Steve's eyes against the backdrop of snow in December.

"Buck?" Steve called.

In the present. Bucky turned his head and found Steve leaning out of the roof door, frowning. Bucky looked away, thinking and wondering. He got up, stretching, and walked over to his best guy. "Yeah?"

Steve's eyebrows furrowed together. "You alright? You left pretty early for it being Christmas. Not that it matters what day it is, but I thought..."

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve. No rush, no fuss. Just a kiss. "Let's go back to bed."

Steve blinked. "But... Everyone's expecting us downstairs for breakfast. Clint got the ingredients together for us to have a traditional breakfast. Pancakes and all."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Or we could get someone to drop a tray at our door."

Steve got it after a minute. Bucky grinned when Steve's face cleared up. "After you, pal."

He didn't have the sense memories of the past, but he could damn well make some new ones. And he'd remember them.


End file.
